1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printer which performs various types of printing based on inputted data, and a tape printer which performs printing on a tape-shaped material by using this printer.
2. Related Art
A tape printer which displays an image of a portion of characters such as letters projecting from the printing width of tape before printing is known (see JP-A-6-115224). Also, a certain type of such tape printer has a print size controlling unit which reduces or reconstructs a character string for controlling print size when the string of characters such as letters cannot fit within the print width of tape (see JP-A-2004-130675).
However, when the character string after size reduction still cannot fit within the print width of the tape, there is a possibility that printing of the size corresponding to the designated tape length cannot be achieved. In addition, in case of reconstruction of the character string, processes required for the reconstruction may be complicated.